


Pretty

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 + 1 thing, M/M, awkward!Oikawa, dont worry, lil bit of angst, lol im sorry, look at cute volleybaes, mainly fluff, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru can feel his heart racing and his palms sweating and the only thing he can think of in that moment is how there is nothing he can think he wants more than to be here. He feels as though his body is radiating excess heat from his nerves, but that he still might spontaneously combust any second. He can't help but sigh. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>This is a cliché 3+1 fic where Oikawa wants to go on a date with Iwaizumi in a subtle way and it messes up every time, and the one time he didn't even ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in two days?? Kinda impressed with myself tbh, please enjoy. ((Idk if this has been done yet, probably, but yeah, sorry enjoy an awkward and embarrassed Oikawa))

Tooru was facing a dilemma. Well, no, not really, it was just that the problem (seemingly huge, to himself) was a tricky topic to approach.

His problem was that the girl he was supposed to be going on a date with this Saturday was much clingier and obsessive than he expected and he had to cancel - she started crying in the middle of the classroom which, thankfully, was empty, but Tooru doesn't know what he'd have done if it was in a more public setting. The movie tickets, however, were already bought and he didn't necessarily want to go alone and he didn't want to necessarily ask out another fangirl in case she too became rather obsessive. So the only other person he really wanted to consider going to the movie with is Iwaizumi, but it's a cheesy romantic comedy which he knows he would never agree to once he finds out what it is. He'd probably seen the ads on tv as well, meaning once he hears the title he wouldn't even hear him out the rest of the sentence.

Another thing that made the situation more difficult to approach was the fact that every time he was in close proximity of Iwaizumi his heart sped up, his palms grew sweaty and he couldn't help but smile. Even when Iwaizumi was telling him to stop bothering with his fans and get some actual volleyball practice done, and hitting him over the head as he does so. He's been jokingly flirting since he learnt what flirting was and how he was a surprising natural at it, but it became more intense and more real over the past two years, especially in the past six months.

Oikawa Tooru likes to think of himself as royally fucked.

Instead of telling Iwaizumi about it on Thursday, when he actually ends it with the girl, he waits until Saturday after training. He says "Iwa-chan come to the movies with me!" when they reach Iwaizumi's house.

"What? No." Is Iwaizumi's immediate reaction, earning a whine from Tooru before he continues "Didn't you have that date tonight anyway? Did one of your fans finally realise how much of an idiot you are?" He smirks at Tooru who pouts back at him.

"I cancelled it with her because she was too obsessive." Tooru grumbles, but perks up saying "But what do you say Iwa-chan? Will you come with me?"

"As long as we're not seeing a cheesy rom-com then I don't see why not." Iwaizumi agrees, and the both of them get changed and have a quick snack before leaving, only just there in time to buy popcorn. Iwaizumi however, sees the title above the entrance and stops dead "I am not watching that - you're on your own Trashykawa." And he walks off without another word, taking the popcorn that Tooru paid for with him. He sighs to himself and then goes to sit at the very back of the virtually empty room, where the only other occupants are a trio of giggling girls that, thankfully, don't see him.

The movie was okay, made him smile a couple of times, but it would have been funnier if Iwaizumi had been there to make commentary on the crappily cliché romance side of the movie. When he walks out he sees Hinata and Kageyama there and finds it ultimately unavoidable and just walks past them, Hinata seeing him last second and calling out "Hello Tooru-kun!" while waving enthusiastically with his had joined to Kageyama's due to holding a drink in the other. Tooru smiles brightly and waves back, Kageyama just tugs on his joint hand and tells him to stop being so loud before nodding at Tooru and then walking off, taking Hinata with him.

When he looks at his phone once he is halfway home and sees a text from Iwaizumi ~Enjoy the movie??~ He huffs a little but replies ~Surprisingly good, you missed out Iwa-chan (^▽^)~ even though he knows it's a outright lie. ~Nice try, still wont get me to see it with you.~ Iwaizumi texts back, before saying goodnight and telling Tooru to not call him in the middle of the night tonight. Tooru tells him he won't and to sleep well, because ~Iwa-chan needs lots of beauty sleep, don't you!?~

He decides he really needs to rethink his strategy.

To start that, over the next two weeks he politely declines any confessions from girls that come to him and decides not to tease Iwaizumi so much about the fangirls, going as far as to ignore them before, during, and after practice.

At the end of the two weeks Iwaizumi comes up to him after training, rather than waiting outside, and says "Are you okay?" and something about it makes Tooru want to laugh, maybe the genuine concern in his voice?

"I'm fine Iwa-chan, why wouldn't I be?" He scratches the back of his neck with a bright smile on his face as he finishes zipping his gym bag up.

"Its just you've been, I don't know, really low key recently. You've refused tons of girls over the past couple of weeks." Iwaizumi says as they walk out, the last two to do so and with the task of locking up the gym.

"Come to the café with me Iwa-chan." Tooru says, trying to keep it casual but his voice wavers a little with uncertainty; despite not phrasing it like a question it comes out a little like that.

"Okay." They walk there and everything is fine, they order their coffee and (in Tooru's case) hot chocolate in peace and are about to sit down.

Of course that is until a gaggle of about ten girls from their school, though some not, comes in and essentially block Tooru from moving anywhere when they see him. He laughs awkwardly but desperately wishes that they would leave him alone so he could sit with Iwaizumi quietly and just talk. They ask him questions about volleyball and if he has had any dates recently and what his favourite type of cookie is and before he gets a chance to answer, Iwaizumi is smirking at him and and saluting as he walks out and he could swear he hears a quiet "Have fun Trashykawa." come from him as the bell jingles, signalling his leave.

He doesn't end up answering any as he rushes out of the door without an apology the second he can squeeze through a spot left open as a girl walks to the counter. He knew that Iwaizumi would be too fast for him to catch up to him by the time he got out and walked home with his head down, taking idle sips every so often, tasting the sweetness on his tongue. As he walked past Iwaizumi's house to his own a couple more down, he took a small glimpse up at his bedroom window to see him sat on his bed, which is next to the window, and his eyes were down - probably studying, Tooru thought. But he looked up and raised an eyebrow at Tooru when he saw him walking past. Tooru, like the very mature person he is, stuck his tongue out before quickening his pace back to his own house with his head down. He didn't miss the small shake of the head that Iwaizumi gave at the action.

Several more days passed at school and then it was Sunday, meaning no school. Tooru sighed and ultimately decided he would give trying to go on a date - if you could even call it that - with Iwaizumi before saying that the universe had it out for him and it was not his destiny to date his, in his opinion, fated Iwa-chan.

He told Iwaizumi that they should practice the new quick they've been working on in his backyard. It's the easiest thing and not even a 'date' really. So Tooru figures it can't, honestly, go that horrible if it's not even seen as a typical date.

Of course, the entire universe is against him and decided that they are not destined to be together because the amount of times Tooru messes up (not his fault - Iwaizumi was the one who chose to wear a top that showed off his biceps) is just humiliating. More so than when he had to give a speech to the entire grade when he was thirteen and his voice would not stop squeaking and cracking in the worst of places.

It gets so bad that he hits one so far off course it goes in the garden next door - the neighbor who doesn't particularly like him since when he was just learning the sport, he threw a ball and it ended knocking all of their washing into mud. He tells Iwaizumi to give him a boost so he can get over, and then manages to fall headfirst into grass when Iwaizumi lifts him too far and he loses his balance. After a moment of groaning, he grabs the ball and tosses it back before jumping high enough for Iwaizumi to grab him to help him over. Iwaizumi lets go once one leg is over and then his other gets caught and he hits the ground again.

The entire time, since Tooru first faceplanted the other side of the garden, Iwaizumi has been laughing, and now he has tears streaming down his face as he struggles to stand up. Tooru huffs as he rolls onto his back, waiting for him to finish laughing. He does when he says "Shit, I gotta go. See you at morning practice tomorrow." And then he's gone, fleeing from Tooru's back garden quicker than usual.

Tooru goes back inside and puts icepacks to both his neck and his ankle, sitting in his room with music on and a chemistry book in his lap.

The next day he leaves practice before Iwaizumi and doesn't even say goodbye to most of the team, he's sure that Iwaizumi will make some sort of excuse for him - they know he was taking his ankle easy because it was still a little swollen, just not enough to stop him from practice.

When he gets back he completes his homework and eats the leftovers from yesterday's meal. Once he's finished he goes out to his garden as it starts to get dark. He takes his ball with him too, tossing it up in the air and catching it repeatedly, a resigned sigh escaping his lips every few minutes. He feels too restless to sleep, but too tired to do anything else.

When the garden gate squeaked open, he stopped and lifted his head enough to see it was Iwaizumi. He let his head drop again, but stopped tossing. Iwaizumi laid beside him, not saying anything, just watching the stars appear from behind the clouds in the darkness.

"Pretty." Tooru comments after a while.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi agrees.

Tooru can feel his heart racing and his palms sweating and the only thing he can think of in that moment is how there is nothing he can think he wants more than to be here. He feels as though his body is radiating excess heat from his nerves, but that he still might spontaneously combust any second. He can't help but sigh.

"If you wanted to go on a date you should have just said so." Iwaizumi said after another moment, but there was a smirk in his voice.

"How long have you known?" Tooru sighs again. He didn't really want it to go down like his - he wanted to win his heart and make it so that he had no choice but to accept when Tooru asked to kiss him - but he guessed this would have to do.

"Around five months." He shrugs easily, as if it was common knowledge.

"Fair enough." Tooru nods. He waits another moment before turning his head slightly and kissing Iwaizumi's cheek. He's blushing hard and he knows it. He knows it is bad and he wants to stop th furnace that is his cheeks, and neck, and chest and he realises the more he thinks of it,the more it becomes an entire body flush. It makes him want to run inside and hide, but Iwaizumi stops that thought (and any others) when he says "You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Tooru made a noise, furthering this embarrassment, and covered his face with his hands.

"If that's what you're like from kissing my cheek, I can't even imagine when I actually kiss you." Iwaizumi laughs a little. Tooru makes another noise, but manages to recover enough to say "Well I could show you."

They're facing one another now and Iwaizumi only raises an eyebrow in challenge, and Tooru just thinks 'Challenge accepted' before leaning forward and bringing his hand around to tangle in Iwaizumi's dark hair as he kissed him softly. Both of their lips were chapped, but it didn't stop that Tooru wanted to feel it more, and so swiped his tongue over. He didn't do it again, although he would another day to hear that intake of breath from Iwaizumi again. When he pulled back he was blushing more than ever but he somehow managed to smirk at his work of unwinding Iwaizumi just a little. He kissed him again, quick and sweet. "That is how I'll react."

"Fair enough, but I have to go now because its late and I'm actually going to need sleep." Iwaizumi told him, another small kiss to his cheek before he stood up with a groan and stretched, joints cracking into place. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay." Tooru stands up too. "Goodnight Hijame." He likes the faint blush that covers his cheeks, amd Iwaizumi knows he's serious with the use of his name, accompanied with the love it is said with. He walks out with a wave, closing the gate behind him.

"Pretty." Tooru mutters before going back in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that....Idk why I chose to address Oikawa as Tooru for it and Iwaizumi as Iwaizumi??? Yeah, idk....sorry...This is only my second fic in the fandom, but it went soooo much better than the first, but still a bit ((read: a lot)) bleh. So yeah, tell me how I did because I want to know and you can check out my tumblr at melody-of-darkness but not much is there lately 'cause my laptop set itself on fire so I'm all mobile and it is pissing the absolute crap out of me grrr yeah I'm awkward I'm sorry I'll stop. ALSO IM SORRY FOR THE LACK OF FORMATTING BUT I WILL EDIT IT WHEN I GET TO A LAPTOP/COMPUTER/TABLET BECAUSE ITS BUGGING ME TOO, DONT WORRY


End file.
